Тусовщица
| выравнивание=center}} (Party Girl) — дружественный НИП, который продаёт вещи исключительно для веселья. Заселяется с шансом в 2.5%, когда у игрока есть 13 NPC (8 для мобильной и консольной версии), и с последующим ростом вероятности каждый день. С версии 1.3 в качестве защиты использует взрывные конфетти и продаёт пляжные мячи. | |Пузырьковая палочка| | |Пузырный механизм| | |Конфетти| | |Конфетти пушка| | |Фейерверк| |Хардмод |Пузырный блок| |Хардмод |Дымовой блок| |Хардмод |Коробка с фейерверками| | |Фонтан фейерверков| | |Стационарная конфетти пушка| |Хардмод, при наличии Пирата |Лавовая лампа| | |Пляжный мяч| | |Центр вечеринки| | |Праздничный колпак| | |Машина глуповатых шариков| | |Праздничный подарок| |Активен центр вечеринки |Свиньята| |Активен центр вечеринки |Праздничная лента| |Активен центр вечеринки |Глуповатый шарик| |Активен центр вечеринки |Глуповатый привязанный шарик| |Активен центр вечеринки }} Цитаты тусовщицы * «Вау, (имя игрока), при виде такого отважного человека, как ты, я хочу тусить!» («Wow, (имя игрока), meeting an adventurous man like you makes me want to party!») * «Мы должны сделать вечеринку с мерцающими корнями, а потом еще афтепати!» («We should set up a blinkroot party, and we should also set up an after-party.») * «Когда-то я была в Швеции, они тусовались на всю катушку, почему ты не такой-же?» («I went to Sweden once, they party hard, why aren’t you like that?») * «Я не могу решить, что мне нравится больше: вечеринки, или вечеринки после вечеринок!» («I can't decide what I like more: parties, or after-parties.») * «Мы должны поговорить. Это… Это о вечеринках.» («We have to talk. It’s… it’s about parties.») * «Доставай диско-шар и я покажу тебе, как тусовать!» («Put up a disco ball and then I’ll show you how to party.») * «Ты тусуешься? Хотя бы иногда? Хм, ладно, тогда мы можем поговорить.» («Do you party? Sometimes? Hm, okay then we can talk…») * «Моё имя (имя тусовщицы), но люди меня зовут "организатором" вечеринок. Да-уж, я не знаю, но это звучит круто.» («My name's (имя тусовщицы) but people call me party pooper. Yeah, i dont know, it sounds cool though.») * «Я думаю, что мне пора причесаться!» («I think it is about time i got my hair did!») Во время вечеринки: * «Хмм? Ничего необычного сегодня... шучу! Это вечеринка, а потом будет афтепати!» («Hmm? Nothing special today… just kidding! It's party time, and then it's after party time!») * «Наконец-то, моё время пришло!» («At last, my time has come!») Примечания * Фейерверк, при правильном его расположении, может являться неплохим дополнением в битве против боссов. * Пират продаёт дополнительные вещи, когда есть тусовщица. *У Стилиста будет продаваться краска для волос "Вечеринка", когда есть тусовщица *Тусовщица является единственной девушкой, которая не становится раздражительной во время Кровавой луны *(Возможно, баг) (Мобильная версия) Можно вызвать с помощью статуи короля, которая вызывает только мужчин. *Скорее всего является отсылкой на Пинки Пай из мультфильма My Little Pony, о чем так же говорит наличие имени Sparkle. Party Girl NPC, Confetti, Fireworks, Bubble Machine, Smoke Bombs, Terraria 1 2, Terraria HERO-2 Confetti Gun Party Girl Terraria 1 2, Terraria HERO How to get Fireworks, Terraria 1 2, Terraria HERO, История en:Party Girl Категория:Контент обновления 1.2 Категория:НИПы